Forum:2010-07-12 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/113822.html ...time for this[[Agatha Heterodyne| Heterodyne cow to die!]] ]" --Zolula Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- OH NO ! This mad Heterodyne cow must die ! ! This is very bad for aggy. The Calvary AKA Zeetha or Othar or Higgs need to make a timely appearance and save her. also this would be a good time for the castle to wake up. speaking of waking up, Zola up to this time has been sort of comic release , now she is a serious contender and no longer a bit player. Agathahetrodyne 23:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Evil sneaky would be overlord pink Barbie who loves to gloat? The Foglios have created the world's most annoying villain. Agatha should have no trouble with her at all. If she lives. --Rej ¤¤? 04:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... Perhaps it's a silly thought, but I could see Pinky being played well by the actress who played Glory in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. --Undomelin 05:22, July 12, 2010 ::(previously forgot to sign, now corrected Undomelin 01:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC)) : World's most annoying? I don't know, she's kind of gone up a few awesome points with me. She just out-Lucrezia'd Lucrezia. At the very least she's made it onto my "love to hate" list. --Acaciaonnastik 05:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Awesomely annoying. The gloating is the key. --Rej 22:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC) As for regaining control. I can just see Lu handing it back. "Here dear why don't you handle this one." "Mom, does everything in life have to be a test?" --Rej 04:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think she'd do that. What can Agatha do that she can't? Now, Agatha might just take back control, but I think someone else is gonna jump in. Renidar 14:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Any thoughts on Citadel of Silver Light? In the Giant in the Playground Forum Midnight Lurker theorized it is "the Geister homeland/castle/fortress/whatever, and The Other's base". (And that's all I could find with Google.) Argadi 09:56, July 12, 2010 (UTC) If a time machine of some kind will soon be found or created, all this mucking about with mixed consciousnesses could be a possible origin for The Other. Zola could become Lucrezia and yet not Lucrezia and be fired back in time to destroy the castle and start the whole thing, either intentionally or by accident. Brrokk 14:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) But to send Lucretia back in time they would have to send Zola Or Aggy preferably Zola as she can be the other , Because Lucretia only lives as a mental thought pattern in those two, not counting Anekva\Tinpants\Lucretia. but then Zola would be creating the other and basically never have existed before that point to sort os chasing her own tail. Agathahetrodyne 22:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) It's occurred to me that I don't really want anyone to die at this point, even though it'd be fun to watch Zola get it. As much as Lucrezia's memory is exactly what Zola needed to salvage everything (and she played the fool just long enough to get it), Zola's little mental technique is exactly what Agatha needs to put Lucrezia in her place once and for all. Now that would be MORE fun to watch. Radhil 22:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page I hope Lucrezia manages to off Zola soon. How dare she challenge the goddess! Synalon Etuul 23:03, July 12, 2010 (UTC) But Lucrezia is in fact the goddess why would the knights want Zola to control her? . they worship her and I thought wanted her back , not a puppet Agathahetrodyne 15:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : The Mongfish family wants to control her, not the knights of Jove. Zola is going to pretend to be Lucrezia controlling Zola. Renidar 15:28, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : Further elaborating, the Mongfish family has Loremistress Milvistle and they "know" that Lucrezia is "a fraud" — which presumably means they believe she isn't a goddess. Argadi 18:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) For all her exceptional abilities, Zola has been dumb these past two comics. She should have pretended to still be Lu, or at least pretend to be a sick Lu, and then picked up a death ray and killed Agatha/Lu. But she (like Lucretia) continues to ignore the advice from the Evil Overlord list and continues to waste time explaining, Argadi 19:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC)